my new crazy waky family in the SAS
by JEZEBELL 4EVER
Summary: Followe the adventure of the Daniels family.
1. Chapter 1

**Index**

Summery

2

The origin of K

3

L.A

18

**Summery**

I tried a different take on my story kidnapped it still a Fox and Scorpio (Jezebel Jade Knight) love story. G and Sam will come to the SAS to be in k-unite. Kitty (Alican Hazel Radolfa) is Scorpio's best friend and Cobra's girlfriend. Cobra was in SCORPIA and escaped with Cub and Hunter. Fox and Scorpio later get napped by SCORPIA who have threatened Kitty to keep Scorpio away, but Scorpio being the hard headed girl she is she stayed with her friend throw thick and thin. She had to lie to her friends and family to keep them save as she was force to work for the well known assassin terrorist group. Fox and Scorpio needs to go through the changes of being experimented on with Eagle DNA. For a year she was known as Jezebel Jade Daniels married to Ben Daniels. They go back to her home town only to freak the kiddies at her school out, after they saw her body was covered in wounds. Mike a friend Fox and she saved recognised her in their school hall on career day only for agents, soldiers and politicians. He then yelled at her sending her into a flashback only her father in law can deal with. The school made her run classes and in the one class they talked about killers and she talked for the first time that day.

_Thanks to every one whose ideas I used for this stories can remember the names_

**Chapter one: The ****origin**** of K**

"Ally! Hurry up would ya; I don't want to be late for Snotkop."

"J, you are obsessed with that blue eyed singer."

"Yeah, I am now let's get going."

"But, I'm not done yet."

"Forget the make-up your SAS boyfriend is not here."

"Yeah, let's get going Scorpio."

"Hahahahaha, Kitty you messing with my temper again"

"Gee, J like I never did that before."

(THE CONCERT)

"I was wrong he sang okay."

"See, Ally wait here please I'm just going to tell my dad we are leaving."

"Dad, Ally and I are leaving."

"See you at home Jez and be safe please."

"Yes I we will."

I walked back to where I left Ally and I saw her lying in the street.

"Ally what happened?

"A guy in a black SUV drive over me and told me to look over my shoulder. They will kill me to get to Cobra no one escape them and life. I think it is SCORPIA. "

While she said this I called the paramedics and told her to keep talking. She started crying and told me they told her she must keep me and our soldier friends away. I told her like hell I was staying away from her I was in the middle of my rampage when the medics came.

"Her name is Alican Hazel Raldolfa, age sixteen. She was hit by a SUV she may have a concussion, but she will need protection."

"Scorp, will you stop doing that. You did it with Snake too when I got hurt your not team leader or I'm I wrong?"

"Yeah talking about Snake I need to, make a few calls."

Phone call with the sergeant

"_Sergeant this is Jezebel Jade Knight also know as Scorpio I need you to put me through to k and m unite."_

"_How did you get this number and why would I do that?"_

"_I know them and Cobra's girlfriend and I are targeted by SCORPIA. Wolf gave me the number in cash of an emergency."_

"_I'll send them to you and you just don't happen to be the girls they played paint ball with, which they gave codenames to?"'_

"_Yes that's us. Why?"_

"_They classify you as members of their team, so I want you and your friend here once she can travel. You are going to train with the unite that claim you as their own."_

"_Yes, sir."_

Phone call with dad

"_Dad, I'm on my way to Potchefstroom medic clinic. Ally was hit by a car."_

"_Are you coming home?"_

"_No dad I'm going into witness protection."_

"_Be save my child I just hope I get to see you again."_

"_Me too dad."_

The hospital

Dear mobile dairy

I was sitting in the waiting room on the floor waiting for news on Kitty. An old Russian looking lady came to me and said they told Miss Radolfa to keep me away. I told her she got me when she messed with my friend. Without warning she attacked and I got into my first knife fight. She cut me open over my heart, but the cut was for a message not to kill me. Lucky for me the police came and took her away. The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed, I'm sharing a room with Ally. I was resting when they attacked again. This fight was even more unfair it was a gun fight it ended with the two cops died and us save thanks to shift change. In the last four days I didn't get any sleep I was ever up fighting or in pain. Luckily K and M will be here tomorrow then maybe I can rest then.

Love Scorpio

I woke up to the feeling that someone is watching me. I jumped out of bed while grabbing the gun I took off the dead police officer and pointing it and said person. I looked up to see its Wolf I dropped the gun and ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He saw I was covered in blood and made the connection as to who put me in this state.

"Go clean yourself up; I hope that all that blood is not just yours."

"No, but Wolf I don't have any clothes."

"Here take my extra uniform it should fit you."

"Thank you, Bird brain."

"I missed our antics, but now all you concentrate on is your health." Eagle said.

After that I took a long hot shower to get all the blood off me from yesterday night. SCORPIA just don't give up. I came out of the showers and Fox hugged me and I flinched and he noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not I have a scar that was made by a knife over my heart I passed out yesterday because of extortion I kept fighting SCORPIA assassins with luck I survived."

"You are lucky."

"Sergeant said she is with you and Kitty with us." Said Lion, with a voice that said he was better than us.

"She as you put it survived for four days agents SCORPIA with a knife stab to the heart, so I'm glad we get her."

"Yeah, but the camp is doomed with the terrible four." Cobra joked.

"Well, Fox you know they are so dooooooomed with me and my 'sister' alone and not with you and Cub in our antics."

"Eagle, stop being so dramatic.'

"Will do Fox."

Dear mobile dairy

Today the guys came let me tell you I do not like Lion from M. Lion have a very big ego to him a girl like me can't make it in the SAS he said. I will show him I will make it and kick his butt while I'm at it. I'm sorry that Kitty got paired with him maybe he will move to another unite, because Cobra, Dove and Lizard don't like him very much.

I…

Wolf SCORPIA attacked they took Fox I'm going after them please save Fox and I. Don't tell Kitty they have me lie if you must, but please keep her save.

I walked after the guys that took Fox they didn't hear me. We walked for a while and I stepped on some glass alerting them I was there. They asked me how long I had followed them. I told them from inside of the hospital. They looked at me with in amazement and then asked me to join them I told them I will never join them, but then they had to go and treated my family, my few friends and my unit. I agreed to work for them to keep the people I love save. Let's just say working and training with them was not that bad. My mentor was overly protective over me and Fox, Fox being eighteen and me, I was barley sixteen. Fox and I got an offer from Cub to spy for MI6 and he said that he will get us out if needed, sadly for us there was a spy inside '6 for SCORPIA. Said spy sold us out as spies for '6 we were tortured and experimented on for 84 days on day 85 I saw our way out of SCORPIA. We were assassins for them and got the official tattoo a week before. We got out and ran as fast as we could, on our way out we saw a tattoo parlour. We asked the lady inside to add who dares wins to the tattoo at first she didn't want to do it since we were covered in blood. We told her we were in a fight and got badly hurt since they had guns and stuff we didn't have. She very reluctant did it for us I took out the phone Cub gave us and called '6. Our orders from '6 was took go to the coordinates they send us, hopefully it's the save house. We ran to the woods to where the coordinates leaded us to. Once there we saw a group of men camping I recognised them as k-unit and the guy I got out in my first month of working for _them_. We slowly walked into their view. Wolf and G dropped everything and hugged us. Sadly they touched the new tattoo and we flinched. Snake told us to take off our shirts. We did as he asked, because a mad Snake is worse than fire. They all gasped at the evidence of torture. Snake clean our wounds while Wolf called the Sergeant. Serge send M unite to come pick us up. Lion got out saw us and then he said I told you, you would not make it. I got mad and got ready to fight Fox stopped me.

"As your husband I ask you not to fight him, because you will kill him. Now it's about three hours later we can take the bandage off."

I slowly helped Fox take off his bandage and he did the same for me. Every one stood with their mouths opened.

"Husband and is that a SCORPIA tattoo and the SAS motto?"

"Yep it is SCORPIA made us get married."

They quickly packed up camp Wolf came and sat next to Fox and have him one more hug and he said to me he is glad to have me as his daughter in law. We drove through the camp everyone looked at Fox and I since we had blanked wrapped around us, to cover our bodies. We got to the Sergeant's office Wolf knocked we heard serge yell enter.

"Wolf, Snake, Cub, Eagle, Ghost (G. Callen), Tiger (Sam Hanna) and Hunter (Yassen that I saw for the first time) what was so imported you had to call off your exercise? I know today a year ago Fox and Scorpio were kidnapped..."

Fox and I started to cry.

"Hey, it is okay your back now and I'm here now to keep you save."Wolf told us as if we were as fragile as glass.

Thanks dad both of us said shocking the Serge.

"Wait, you called your exercise off to get them here and into the infirmary?"

"No!" Fox and I shouted

"Sir, the medical staff is going to have to treat them in the bark."

"Okay."

"G can I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"We need to check into every service we work for. MI6 and the SAS are done now we just need to call Hetty, Gibbs, Joe and much more."

"You work for every agency out there?"

"Well yes we spied for all of them on SCORPIA Hetty and Gibbs were the best to work for. At least we got to work on a chase, once I got shot trying to protect my hubby and big brother."

"You are the agent that got shot for me?"

"Yeah, but then you had to get napped by SCORPIA and we had to get you out not fun if you thought it was."

"Sorry for that but at least they didn't inject you with Jaguar DNA."

"No, but they did inject us with Eagle DNA. I don't know about Fox, but I don't feel so good."

"I'm fine for now had my last shot yesterday."

"G, want to call Hetty for me?"

"Sure."

Phone call Hetty

_Hettyyyyy!_

_Mister Callen what do you want?_

_I'm hurt that you think I want something._

_(We all laughed at how Ghost acted a lot like Eagle)_

_Mister Hanna did mister Callen put me on speaker?_

_Yes Hetty, but only because the agent Knight asked him to do it. They were torture and the same experiment they did on G they did on them._

_Agent Knight I will let the rest know you are out of SCORPIA for good. I want your unite on the first plane to LA on in two weeks. We need your help on the chase Kensi and Deeks will not make it alone we need under cover bad guys to get on the good side of the terrorise sell for rogue military personnel. Is Agent Daniels with you?_

_Yes Hetty, but I'm not Knight any more I will explain when we get there. Fox and I will go in since we have a SAS motto tattoo and SCORPIA tattoo._

_Uhmmm why do you have a tattoo of the SAS motto?_

_Because we knew we were coming back here and with the cover we are going to need the SCORPIA tattoo will help. Oh and Hetty we are going in as hubby and wife. The SAS don't allow marriage couples to be in the same unite as far as I know we will use that._

_Leon ordered a new law all NCIS workers DNA must be in the NCIS database. You and you unite must be in here too, I'm really sorry about it._

_Ma'am they may be entered in your database if you promise that you will only us k-unite for your jobs._

_Deal, but they must become NCIS agents._

_Deal I look forward to work with your whole team too._

_See you Sergeant Lynch._

We walked to our unite hut seeing it will be too small. We decided that we are going to make it a three story hut. With Fox that always wanted to be an arctic we out told him it is his job was to draw a blue print and we want rooms we can share and there must at least be two rooms on the seconded floor. The blue prints showed that the ground floor had Wolf's, Hunter's, Snake, Tigers' and parrot's room. Second floor was the kitchen, relaxing room and had the Lioness and Panther's rooms. Third floor had Cub's, Eagle's, Ghost's and fox and my shared room and our floor had mini kitchen for Eagle, Fox and Cub, but on the first and third floor there were a mini launch room. We figured out what materials we will need and how much of it and call someone to deliver it for us. They said they will have the materials there in three to four hours. Three hours later our building materials were there and an amused sergeant wanting to see how this will turn out. The jobs were simply.

Wolf, Tiger, Eagle and Ghost: giving us what we need they were the strongest. Fox, Cub, Hunter and I were in charge of building. Snake were on standby if one of us got hurt. First we started by putting the bottom floors rooms in and then the steps to the second floor. We then moved on to the second floor. We took the roof off carefully and folded the tarp and then we stated putting the floor and the trapdoor in. by the time we had that done it was lunch. We walked in and everyone's eyes were on us. A soldier came and asked what k-unite did with two boy scouts and a girl scout in there unite and why we were building on to our hut. Wolf the ever grumpy soldier answered that Ox will respect his superiors and that we are adding because our hut were too small to house all our members.

"The kids my superiors, as if?"

"Agent Rider, agent Callen, agent Hanna and the Daniels's. MI 6 HQ wants to talk to you."

Phone call with Ms. Jones on speaker

_Agents first off we need to get the Daniels couple agent names._

_Just go with their codenames. –Wolf_

_That Agent Wolf that is a brilliant plan. -Jones_

_Wait agent? –Wolf_

_Yes since you work for the NCIS HQ's we thought we as in all the agencies Scorpio and Fox works for can just us K as well, if that is okay with you. –Jones_

_Yeah, but the whole unite? – Wolf_

_Yes, so all of you will run on your codenames. Now I will need all the codenames and how you will split in two, you are a big unite remember the NCIS team in LA the three agents there too. – Jones_

_Give us a bit of time we will put Snake on writing while we are building, but Tulip what about Eric. – Scorpio_

_He will help Smithers from LA they need someone to keep an eye on thing there. - Jones_

_Bye. – K unite_

We ate in peace after that Snake took out a notepad and wrote what we told him to.

**The page**

Team one

Wolf- leader

Tiger- second in command

Snake- medic

Hunter- assassin

Parrot- undercover agent

Lioness- tech

Team two

Scorpio- leader

Cub- second in command

Panther- Hand to hand combat

Fox- languages expert

Ghost- undercover agent

Eagle- sniper and tech

We send it to Serge to send it to Jones. We headed back to find the Serge on his chair again. We continued with the building by putting up the walls which we didn't struggle with to the Serge's demise silently the builders thanked SCORPIA for making them build stuff for the survival because as they said you don't know when you will have shelter. After the walls we put the floors and trapdoor in as well as the ladder for the third floor. The guys searched for rocks to put on the tarp for the night. We all slept on the floor or beds on ground floor Ghost gave up his bed for me and Fox I felt bad and searched the internet for the paint and my surprise on my list.

**The list** **PIANTS**

Wolf- red

Ghost- creamy whit

Snake- light blue

Tiger- night blue

Kitchens- cameo

Launch- neon colours

Lioness- pink

Panther- black

Parrot- red

Fox and Scorpio- aqua and night blue

Cub- a lot of blues

Eagle- Smurf blue

Hunter- black

Other launches- the colours of the rooms

**Surprise**

Wolf- silver paint and a wolf on his door pulse a knife with a head of a wolf on the blade

Ghost – get Ghost to carve is name on the door pulse a knife with ghost written on it.

Snake- silver snake painted on his door with a knife with a snake all across the blade.

Tiger- a silver tiger painted on the door with a knife with the head of a tiger.

Lioness- the word lioness painted on the door and a knife with lioness written on it.

Panther – silver panther painted on the door with a knife with panther written on it.

Parrot- silver parrot painted on and a knife with a Parrot on its blade.

Fox and Scorpio- silver fox and Scorpio painted on the door and knife with codename picture on it.

Cub- silver cub painted on the door and a knife with Cub written on it.

Eagle- silver eagle painted on door and a knife whit an eagle on it.

Hunter- hunter painted in silver on door and a knife whit hunter written on it.

It cost a lot for the stuff, but I wanted to do it. The next morning we headed for breakfast and ate in peace after yesterday. When we arrived at the hut Serge was there with his chair and a chair for Snake. We started with the walls and painted the walls with only Eagle getting a splinter. The roof on the other hand had to be carefully put together from the new beams that must be put in for the roof at the end the bark was almost done. We each were given a special laptop from '6. We had internet on it and ordered what we needed except for beds we decided we were going to sleep on hay. The stuffed arrived and we sneaked it on to the third floor. We painted the first floor the colour they wanted it. I chased them out and got started on the doors. They came back from lunch with some for me. Wolf was the first to see the doors and hugged me and told Eagle that it is his room and to leaf it alone it was marked as his room. We slept on the second floor. The next morning we checked the paint and it was dry we moved each ones respected stuff to their rooms. After their rooms were done we moved on to the second floor sadly the second floor needed one more coat of paint. We slept in the lunch on the ground floor. Once that was done and the door where like the ground floor's we moved the furniture in and moved it and moved it again till everyone was happy. We moved our stuff into Lioness and Panthers rooms. We painted our rooms and slept on the ground and second floor. The next morning we checked and saw it didn't need a fourth coat of paint. We moved our stuff in and I Painted the door and gave Ghost a knife. Once we were done and the guys were out I placed the knifes on the beds of their new owner. The Serge came to see our hut what he saw shocked him at how home it look agents the others. The outside was panted cameo and had our favourite quotes on it. The other unites were jealousy when even the Cornel and the higher ups passed our unite hut. They told them if they want a hut like ours they needed to built one there self's since we build ours our self's.

Chapter 2: L.A

Over the past two week we were bonding. Fox and I got a team mission for '6 were yet again I we almost shot. Look I know I don't have the best of luck, but really being shot at tends to make you mad. We were back at the SAS when we were sent to the air strip at the north side of the camp. Wolf hugged us and we were told we were going to LA. Let's just say the flight was longer then is should have been, Eagle somehow got candy and were talking our heads off. Wolf threatened the guy, but Eagle just kept on talking near LA I threatened to kill him and he shut up, we think the sugar were finally out of his system. We landed and Deeks and Kensi came to get us in two SUV's I backed away fast and the original k knew what was going through my head. "

"Guys can we take a cab."

"Why? There is room for you all."

"Kensi just let the Daniels' take a cab."

"G, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yes they have one of the best soldiers with them and two assassins."

"Okay, see you at HQ then."

HQ

"HETTY THEY ARE HERE."

"Agent Knight….."

"Nope I'm agent Scorpio now Hetty AND Daniels is my new surnames. Guys meet k unite"

Wolf: I'm James Daniels I'm leader of group one and I have two children in this unite, but please call me Wolf.

Tiger: You know me as Sam Hanna I'm second in command in group one, but I'm Tiger now.

Snake: I'm Steven Jackson I'm in group one I'm the medic, but call me Snake

Hunter: I'm Yassen Gregorovich I'm the assassin for group one, but call me Hunter. Deeks you will be in group one and you codename is Parrot and you are our undercover agent. Nell Jones you are in group one too, you are our tech and your codename is Lioness

Scorpio: I'm Jezebel Jade Daniels. I'm the leader of group two, but call me Scorpio. I'm married to Fox.

Cub: I'm Cub you may not know my real name. I'm second in command in group two. I'm one of three assassins in this group. Kensi you are Panther, you are our hand to hand combat expert.

Fox: I'm Benjamin Daniels I'm in group two. I'm the languages expert and I'm married to Scorpio. I'm known as Fox.

Ghost: You know me as G. Callen I'm in group two. I got my codename because I can turn into a ghost if I'm under cover and that is why I'm the undercover agent. I'm Ghost now.

Eagle: I'm Evan Callen and I'm not related to the vampires of Twilight. I'm in group two as there sniper and tech, but call me Eagle and I'm not allowed to have sugar.

"Okay nice to meet you, but Eagle are you and G related?"

"My aunty always told me I had an older brother and sister, my sister we found, but she was buried under another name and my older brother moved too much to find him. I really hope I find him I know he staid a year with a NCIS agent or was it CIA."

"I need you all of you in ops to take you blood samples to send it to the lab."

Hetty took all our blood samples and Wolf and the rest of k is searching for Fox, Ghost and I because we ran after they injected us with the flu shot we ran off because we had flashbacks of the experiment they did on us. My wings were growing and I was in a lot of pain Fox just started to get the side effects of the experiment. They found us all hiding in the supply closet. Hunter pulled all of us in a hug. They tried to contacted Eagle, Wolf and Tiger with no answer they went to look for us in town. A month later we found Wolf, Eagle and Tiger in an abandon warehouse with the same fear as we had. The fear of what the society will think of them.

"Guys remember they accepted Fox, Ghost and me they will accept you too."

HQ

The lab results were there with Leon to give it to us.  
"We found out most of you are family."

"First let's start with the oldest and then move down."

The talk (Leon Vance)

The children of mister and Mrs. Daniels were Isabel, Clara, John, Ian and James.

Isabel had two children Steven Jackson and Meagan Jackson later they adopted Evan Callen Clara's youngest the only one they could find that were alive.

Clara had three children. Amy Callen buried under the name of Hanna Lawson. G. Callen now known as Ghost and Evan Callen or Eagle.

"Snake we finally found my bro about a year or less back."

"Yes we did Eages."

(Leon Vance)

Ian Daniels changed his surname with his brother John to Rider to keep their family save. John and Helen had two sons Ian took care of the one till the day he died this year really early.

Wolf-"Are you trying to tell me my brother died this year and I was not informed. And only my brother's one son survived because he was staying with us since his surname was Daniels and not Rider like their little one. I never had the chance to see Cubby grow up."

Leon-"Cubby?"

Wolf-"Yes, sir Cub was his nickname because his father was Bear and Ben got Ian's codename. That was the rezone I was so mean to Cub when he first came, because Alexander John Rider would be his age, he even looked like John did and then he got Cub as a codename and I went thru a mental break down."

Leon-"As I was saying Alex got an ear infection and had to stay behind with Ian Rider….."

Wolf – "He didn't make it that's a lie they told me he died on the plain with his parents."

Leon-"no his sons are both here in this room. Cub where are you going?"

Cub- "Away so no more of family die." He said as if he were three again trying to learn how to talk the big words.

Wolf-"Cub your little Cubby?"

Cub just nodded and he tackled Wolf into a hug and cry tears of joy.

"I'm so very sorry Cub I bullied you. Are you okay with having a wolf and two jaguars and Eagles as a family along with the rest of k?"

"Yes, I'm just happy to have family and all was forgiven a long time ago."

Eric whistle and we know we had a chase.

"We have a die SEAL sergeant and a British soldier in the hospital."

"Hetty, who's the soldier that is in the hospital?"

"Captain Boar."

"Bill is in the hospital, but why him? How's the Sergeant."

"I believe its sergeant Timothy Jackson."

"My…. My dad (uncle) they killed my dad (uncle)." Snake and Eagle said in a voice that said they are nearly crying.

"We need people in SEAL uniform. Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox you have SEAL uniforms on the base there and Sam, do you have a uniform at home?"

"Yes." They all replied

"G and Deeks you are the NCIS agents and the rest the SAS."

"MOVE OUT."

We got to the SEAL base and k unite and I slipped away to get dressed. After we were dressed we meet Sam at the SEAL assault course one. Slowly and sad we walked thru camp every soldier remembered us even Sam. We came to what I remembered as the mess hall what we saw made some of us go to our knees and cry. In front of us stood our old SEAL Serge Jackson our uncle except Tiger and Snake's dad.

"Gee, how many times must I remind you of Gibbs' rules?"

"What rule are you revering to?"

"The rule about never believe, double check."

"Yeah G, you make run by those rules, but you don't I'm hurt."

"Sam, just name one."

"Always have a knife on you."

"Sam I didn't have a knife then, but I do now."

"Fine you win. Serge I never thought I will see you again."

"Yes Wolf the world is a small world."

"Yes, sir." Wolf from K answered not Tiger.

"Uhm Sam, why did James answer?"

"He is Wolf now I'm Tiger."

"Groups introduce you self's family status and job as well." I ordered.

"James Daniels, leader of group one codename Wolf. Isabel, Clara, John and Ian's brother."

"Alex Rider or Daniels, second in command of group two codename Cub. I'm John and Helen's youngest."

"Ben Daniels, language expert of group two codename Fox. I'm John and Helen's oldest son."

"Jez Daniels, leader of group two codename Scorpio. I'm married to Fox."

"G. Callen, undercover agent for group two codename Ghost. I'm Clara's oldest son.

"They found you I'm glad."

"Evan Callen, Sniper and tech of group two codename Eagle. You know the rest right Uncle Tim."

"Steven Jackson, medic of group one codename Snake. I'm glad you're a life Dad."

"Kensi Blye, hand to hand combat expert for group two codename Panther. Not family by blood."

"Nell Jones, tech for group one codename lioness. Not family yet, I'm engaged to Ghost."

"Marty Deeks, undercover agent for group two codename Parrot. Not family by blood, but by a foster home me and Ghost share."

"Yassen Gregorovich, assassin for group one codename Hunter. I'm deemed as uncle by John rider and the three Daniels kids and Ghost."

"Okay I'll look past the assassin….."

"Dad you must look past more than one."

"WHAT. How many and who?"

"Not a lot. It is Hunter, Ghost, Fox, Scorpio and Cub."

"You sound like you all are from SAS, but why are a few of you in SAS uniform, a few in SEAL uniform and a few in civil clothes."

"We kind of are all SAS, but did you hear of a group of soldiers that work for more than just the SAS?"

"No I gave my families unit the clear to work here?"

"Yes and to answer the different clothes question. We were SEALS before this is why we wear this uniform so we don't get an extra unite to worry about. Ghost and Deek are in cavils' because it's a NCIS chase and they are our undercover agents. The rest is in SAS uniform to support the SAS soldier part of the chase."

"One more question. Why do team two have the kids and most of the assassins in under the second youngest and youngest command? "

"Easy, Fox didn't want to be second in command and we thought it were the best if someone who has experience must have leadership."

"And she does why?'"

"She spied on SCORPIA for over a year, have SCORPIA training and she calls every high up in the government by name."

"You mean she is agent Jezebel Jade Knight."

"Yes."

"Impossible! Last I heard she was an official SCORPIA assassin."

"I was, now they are after most of my unite."

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: L.A

Over the past two week we were bonding. Fox and I got a team mission for '6 were yet again I we almost shot. Look I know I don't have the best of luck, but really being shot at tends to make you mad. We were back at the SAS when we were sent to the air strip at the north side of the camp. Wolf hugged us and we were told we were going to LA. Let's just say the flight was longer then is should have been, Eagle somehow got candy and were talking our heads off. Wolf threatened the guy, but Eagle just kept on talking near LA I threatened to kill him and he shut up, we think the sugar were finally out of his system. We landed and Deeks and Kensi came to get us in two SUV's I backed away fast and the original k knew and Ghost knew what was going through my head.

"Guys can we take a cab."

"Why? There is room for you all."

"Kensi just let the Daniels' take a cab."

"G, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yes they have one of the best soldiers with them and two assassins."

"Okay, see you at HQ then."

HQ

"HETTY THEY ARE HERE."

"Agent Knight….."

"Nope I'm agent Scorpio now Hetty AND Daniels is my new surnames. Guys meet k unite"

Wolf: I'm James Daniels I'm leader of group one and I have two children in this unite, but please call me Wolf.

Tiger: You know me as Sam Hanna I'm second in command in group one, but I'm Tiger now.

Snake: I'm Steven Jackson I'm in group one I'm the medic, but call me Snake

Hunter: I'm Yassen Gregorovich I'm the assassin for group one, but call me Hunter. Deeks you will be in group one and you codename is Parrot and you are our undercover agent. Nell Jones you are in group one too, you are our tech and your codename is Lioness

Scorpio: I'm Jezebel Jade Daniels. I'm the leader of group two, but call me Scorpio. I'm married to Fox.

Cub: I'm Cub you may not know my real name. I'm second in command in group two. I'm one of three assassins in this group. Kensi you are Panther, you are our hand to hand combat expert.

Fox: I'm Benjamin Daniels I'm in group two. I'm the languages expert and I'm married to Scorpio. I'm known as Fox.

Ghost: You know me as G. Callen I'm in group two. I got my codename because I can turn into a ghost if I'm under cover and that is why I'm the undercover agent. I'm Ghost now.

Eagle: I'm Evan Callen and I'm not related to the vampires of Twilight. I'm in group two as there sniper and tech, but call me Eagle and I'm not allowed to have sugar.

"Okay nice to meet you all, but Eagle are you and G related?"

"My aunty always told me I had an older brother and sister, my sister we found, but she was buried under another name and my older brother moved too much to find him. I really hope I find him I know is that he staid a year with a NCIS agent or was it CIA."

"I need you all of you in ops to take you blood samples to send it to the lab."

Hetty took all our blood samples and Wolf and the rest of k is searching for Fox, Ghost and I because we ran after they injected us with the flu shot we ran off because we had flashbacks of the experiment they did on us. My wings were growing and I was in a lot of pain Fox just started to get the side effects of the experiment. They found us all hiding in the supply closet. Hunter pulled all of us in a hug. They tried to contacted Eagle, Wolf and Tiger with no answer they went to look for us in town. A month later we found Wolf, Eagle and Tiger in an abandon warehouse with the same fear as we had. The fear of what the society will think of them.

"Guys remember they accepted Fox, Ghost and me they will accept you too."

HQ

The lab results were there with Leon to give it to us.  
"We found out most of you are family."

"First let's start with the oldest and then move down."

The talk (Leon Vance)

The children of mister and Mrs. Daniels were Isabel, Clara, John, Ian and James.

Isabel had two children Steven Jackson and Meagan Jackson later they adopted Evan Callen Clara's youngest the only one they could find that were alive.

Clara had three children. Amy Callen buried under the name of Hanna Lawson. G. Callen now known as Ghost and Evan Callen or Eagle.

"Snake we finally found my bro about a year or less ago."

"Yes we did Eages."

(Leon Vance the talk con)

Ian Daniels changed his surname with his brother John to Rider to keep their family save. John and Helen had two sons Ian took care of the one till the day he died early this year.

Wolf-"Are you trying to tell me my brother died this year and I was not informed. And only my brother's one son survived because he was staying with us since his surname was Daniels and not Rider like their little one. I never had the chance to see Cubby grow up."

Leon-"Cubby?"

Wolf-"Yes, sir Cub was his nickname because his father was Bear and Ben got Ian's codename. That was the rezone I was so mean to Cub when he first came to the SAS, because Alexander John Rider would be his age now, he even looked like John did and then he got Cub as a codename and I went thru a mental break down."

Leon-"As I was saying Alex got an ear infection and had to stay behind with Ian Rider….."

Wolf – "He didn't make it that's a lie they told me he died on the plain with his parents."

Leon-"No his sons are both here in this room. Cub where are you going?"

Cub- "Away so no more of family die." He said as if he were three again trying to learn how to talk the big words.

Wolf-"Cub your little Cubby?"

Cub just nodded and he tackled Wolf into a hug and cry tears of joy. Fox later join in telling Cub that he now understood why he was so protective over him and that he always was like a little brother to him.

"I'm so very sorry little Cubby that I bullied you. Are you okay with having a wolf and two jaguars and Eagles as a family along with the rest of k?"

"Yes, I'm just happy to have family and all was forgiven a long time ago."

Eric wolf whistle and we know we had a chase.

"We have a decided SEAL sergeant and a British soldier in the hospital."

"Hetty, who's the soldier that is in the hospital?"

"Captain Boar."

"Bill is in the hospital, but why him? How's the Sergeant."

"I believe its sergeant Timothy Jackson."

"My…. My dad (uncle) they killed my dad (uncle)." Snake and Eagle said in a voice that said they are nearly crying.

"We need people in SEAL uniform. Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox you have SEAL uniforms on the base there and Sam, do you have a uniform at home?"

"Yes." They all replied

"G and Deeks you are the NCIS agents and the rest the SAS."

"MOVE OUT."

We got to the SEAL base and the people that were decided to be SEALS slipped away to get dressed. After we were dressed we met Sam at the SEAL assault course one. Slowly and sadish we walked thru camp every soldier remembered us even Sam. We came to what I remembered as the mess hall what we saw made some of us go to our knees in happiness. In front of us stood our old SEAL Serge Jackson our uncle except a few of k-unite like Snake.

"Guys, how many times must I remind you of Gibbs' rules?"

"What rule are you revering to?"

"The rule about never believe, double check."

"Yeah G, you make us run by those rules, but you don't I'm hurt."

"Tiger, just name one."

"Always have a knife on you and stop calling me Tiger."

"Sam I didn't have a knife then, but I do now and no you are a Tiger."

"Fine you win. Serge I never thought I will see you again."

"Yes Wolf the world is a small place."

"Yes, sir." Wolf from K answered not Tiger.

"Uhm Sam, why did James answer?"

"He is Wolf now I'm Tiger."

"Groups introduce you self's family status and job as well." I ordered.

"James Daniels, leader of group one codename Wolf. Isabel, Clara, John and Ian's brother."

"Alex Rider or Daniels, second in command of group two codename Cub. I'm John and Helen's youngest."

"Ben Daniels, language expert of group two codename Fox. I'm John and Helen's oldest son."

"Jez Daniels, leader of group two codename Scorpio. I'm married to Fox."

"G. Callen, undercover agent for group two codename Ghost. I'm Clara's oldest son.

"They found you I'm glad."

"Evan Callen, Sniper and tech of group two codename Eagle. You know the rest right Uncle Tim."

"Steven Jackson, medic of group one codename Snake. I'm glad you're a life Dad."

"Kensi Blye, hand to hand combat expert for group two codename Panther. Not family by blood."

"Nell Jones, tech for group one codename Lioness. Not family yet, I'm engaged to Ghost."

"Marty Deeks, undercover agent for group two codename Parrot. Not family by blood, but by a foster home me and Ghost share."

"Yassen Gregorovich, assassin for group one codename Hunter. I'm deemed as uncle by John Rider and the three Daniels kids and Ghost."

"Okay I'll look past the assassin….."

"Dad you must look past more than one."

"WHAT. How many are there and who?"

"Not a lot, it is just Hunter, Ghost, Fox, Scorpio and Cub."

"You sound like you all are from SAS, but why are a few of you in SAS uniform, a few in SEAL uniform and a few in civil clothes."

"We kind of are all SAS, but did you hear of a group of soldiers that work for more than just the SAS?"

"No I gave my family's unit the clear to work here?"

"Yes and to answer the different clothes question. We were SEALS before this is why we wear this uniform so we don't have an extra unite to worry about. Ghost and Deek are in cavils' because it's a NCIS chase and they are our undercover agents. The rest is in SAS uniform to support the SAS soldier part of the chase."

"One more question. Why do team two have the kids and most of the assassins in under the second youngest and youngest in command? "

"Easy, Fox didn't want to be second in command and we thought it were the best if someone who has experience have leadership."

"And she does why?'"

"She spied on SCORPIA for over a year, have SCORPIA training and she calls every high up in the government by name. Oh and she made it past three's torture for three months I think maybe more or less"

"You mean she is agent Jezebel Jade Knight."

"Yes, but she is Daniels now."

"Impossible! Last I heard she was an official SCORPIA assassin."

"I was, now they are after my unite and I."

"What they are after my son!"

"YES. DON'T YOU LISTEN? NOW let's talk about the chase. How are you still a life?"

"I was with Isabel the whole day. We were planning our Sons 30th birthday."

"Snake you're out, protect you Family I'm putting Hunter there as well. I'm not taking chances with family."

"Yes boss."

"Uncle Tim, who would pretend to be you?"

"I lied someone called me and said his organization is going to kill me and my family."

"Can you remember who it was that called?"

"Yes some man called Ash."

"ALRIHGT, K-UNITE WE JUST GOT A **SCORPIA **CHASE. WOLF, TIGER, GHOST, EAGLE, FOX AND I WILL BE STANDING GAURD. CUB AND HUNTER IS ON SNAPER DUTY. THE REST OF YOU GUYS I WANT INSIDE OF THE SAFE HOUSE. I WANT ALL YOUR WEPONES ON YOU AT ALL TIMES IN YOUR UNIFORMS. I DON'T CARE whose UNIFORM IT IS AS LONG AS IT IS SAVE TO WARE. PICK UP SANKE'S MOM AND HIS SISTER AND GET THEM TO THE SAFE HOUSE. YOU KNOW THAT WOLFS, JAGUARS AND EAGLES WILL BE PETROLLING WATCH EACH OTHERS BACKS THEY STILL WHANT US. MOVE OUT."

"YES, BOSS."

WITH THE JACKSON'S {Snake}

We picked up my mom and sister; I didn't tell them that I found G or her lost brother and John's sons. Deeks drove us to the save house, my family went crazy seeing the animals guarding the house.

"Wolf! I see you, Tiger, Eagle and Ghost. Where are Fox, Scorpio, Cub and Hunter?"

"_Fox and Scorpio are getting a birds view and Cub and Hunter is being the assassins they are."_

"So you are telling me your kids are in the air flying or with a sniper on the roof."

"_Yes, now I'll call them."_

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"Snake, why do you have animals in your unite."

"SCORPIA."

The animal people came in and transformed into their respect people.

Wolf – Guys introduce yourselves and after that we have to discuss a little problem.

Snake- I'm Steven Jackson, group one's medic. Codename Snake.

Eagle- I'm Evan Callen, Group two's sniper and tech. Codename Eagle and I am part Jaguar.

Ghost- I'm G. Callen I'm group two's undercover agent. Codename Ghost also I'm part Jaguar.

Isabel- I'm glad they found you Ghost.

Wolf-I'm James Daniels, Group one's leader. Codename Wolf and I am part wolf.

Fox- I'm Benjamin Daniels, group two's language expert. Codename Fox and I am part eagle.

Cub- I'm Alexander John Daniels I guess. I'm second in command in group two. Codename Cub.

Isabel- Are you and Fox brothers?

Cub- Yes, ma'am.

Scorpio- I'm Jezebel Jade Daniels, I'm group two's leader. I'm part eagle, codename Scorpio and I'm married to Fox.

Tiger- I'm Sam Hanna, I'm group one's second in command. I'm part wolf and my codename is Tiger.

Parrot- I'm Marty Deeks, I'm group one's undercover agent. Codename Parrot.

Panter- I'm Kensi Blye, group two's hand to hand combat expert. Codename Panter.

Lioness- I'm Nell Jones, group one's tech. Codename Lioness.

Hunter- I'm Yassen Gregorovich, I'm group one's assassin.

Isabel- Why do your unite have an assassin in your group?

Eagle- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. She…..don't…..know…...about…..the…other…..four.

Parrot- YES YOUR OWN BROTHER BEING ONE AND THE KIDS DARN EAGLE YOU FORGOT THE THREE TEEN ASSASSINS.

Isabel- Why do you want to be an assassin huh?

Hunter– In memory of my trainer and friend John Rider.

Fox- Got kidnapped and train by Hunter and I'm following in my Father's footsteps.

Cub- following in my dad's footsteps.

Scorpio- Got napped trying to save Fox, can't go back to my blood family I will put them in danger.

Ghost- got napped.

Tim- Guys I got bad news and good news.

Wolf- Bad news first.

Tim- You need a team leader for your unite of twelve.

Tiger- Wolf you are leader if we are not dealing with SCORPIA. Scorp you are leader when dealing with SCORPIA.

Wolf- Plus when we are training. Tim the good news.

Tim- You all are getting SEAL training. So Scorpio is your leader.

Scorpio- How do we start our day tomorrow?

Tim- Lecture on the top 10 assassins of SCORPIA.

All- Great.

Tim- I will need a list of who will be what in a group.

Jobs

Scorpio-Leader

Wolf- second in command

Fox- language expert

Snake- medic

Eagle- sniper

Cub- weapon expert

Hunter- assassin

Ghost- undercover agent

Lioness- tech

Panther- hand to hand combat expert

Tiger- explosive expert

Parrot- diversion

Tim- you work fast.

Wolf- we know, but tomorrow they will know about a lot of secrets and the teens and Hunter may snap.

Tim- okay, but you will be unite K and you are training with us for extra training for the SAS.

Scorpio- you heard the sergeant. Get to bed tomorrow will be a long day and we need to show them we are the best of the best.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tim- Are you guys ready?

k- Sir, yes, sir.

SEAL CAMP

Man at gate- ID sir.

Tim- Here you go.

Man at gate- thank you, you my pass.

Tim- Move lecture hall B

LECTURE HALL B

Sergeant Moon- my name is Sergeant Moon and we are going to talk about the top 10 assassins of SCORPIA, but first we welcome k unite from London here. K's leader introduces your team.

Scorpio- I'm Scorpio I'm leader of k and I'm 17. His Wolf and he is 22 and his second in command. Fox is 19 he is our language expert. Snake is 23 and he is our medic. Eagle is 21 and he is our sniper. Cub is 15 and he is our weapon expert. Hunter is 34 and is our assassin. Ghost is 29 and our undercover agent. Lioness is 25 and is our tech. Panther is 27 and our hand to hand combat expert. Tiger his 30 and is our explosive expert. Parrot is 26 and he is our diversion expert.

Moon- I will not ask about your team. Let's start.

At number ten is Ash he is desisted

(Good reddens he was a crappy godfather who blow up my parents. - Fox and Cub)

At number nine is the Gentlemen still alive.

At number eight is the Ghost king still alive.

At number seven is Poseidon desisted.

At number six is Ghost alive and on their most wanted list. (All eyes were on Ghost)

At number fifth is the Dark fox and on their most wanted list. (All eyes were on fox)

At number four is the Dark knight and on their most wanted list. (All eyes were on me)

At number three is Rider and on their most wanted list. (All eyes were on cub)

At number two is the Cossack desisted.

(We were trying our best not to laugh will Hunter just smile)

At number one we have a traitor to our professions formally known as Bear. Hunter were their best his dead now, but…..

All but k unite shouted good reddens to that.

Fox- he is not a traitor he worked for MI 6 just like his brother, daughter in law, adopted son and son work. Sadly his brother Ian rider died and now his other brother and family work for them now.

Moon- Maybe because they are his sons. NOW LET ME TALK. John Rider was born as John Daniels had two sons Benjamin Daniels and Alex Daniels. John Rider was working for MI 6 he supposedly got shot and killed on a bridge by '6. He and his wife got blown up, by Ash his kids godfather john only made it because Cossack saved him. His wife got off to late. Cossack got shot and brain washed to think John is dead. MI 6 sends John under deep cover for 15 years. His back now, to help the SEAL's.

John walked in and k hides to sort out how he would react to us here.

John- Hey I'm Hunter.

Tim- No you are BEAR.

John- Why Tim?

Tim- K unite with who you will be working already have a hunter. K unite introduce your selves, codename, real name, family and job.

Scorpio- Hey, I'm Jezebel Jade Daniels I'm leader. I'm 17 and I'm married to your oldest son and I used to be The Dark knight.

Wolf- I'm your brother James Daniels I'm second in command. I'm 22 and I adopted you son, Ben.

Fox- Hey, I guess you're my real dad. I'm 19 and married to Scorpio I'm the language expert. I used to be the Dark fox.

Snake- I'm Steven Jackson Tim and Isabel Jacksons son. I'm 23 and I'm the medic. I didn't work for SCORPIA.

Eagle- I'm Evan Callen I'm Clara's youngest son. I'm 21 and the sniper. I didn't work for SCORPIA.

Cub- I'm your youngest son. I'm 15 the weapon expert and I used to be Rider.

Ghost- I'm G. Callen age 29. I'm Clara's second oldest her oldest that is alive. I'm the undercover agent and I used to be The ghost of SCORIA and a myth in the law and forcemeat world.

Lioness- I'm Nell Jones age 25. I'm the tech and I'm engaged to Ghost. I worked for NCIS Los Angeles.

Panther- I'm Kensi Blye age 27. I'm the hand to hand combat expert. I worked for NCIS Los Angeles and I'm not blood family.

Tiger- I'm Sam Hanna age 30. I'm the explosive expert; I worked for NCIS Los Angeles. I learned about explosives from Sergeant Jackson, but I'm not blood family.

Parrot- I'm Marty Deeks 26, I'm the division expert. I used to be a lawyer then LAPD then NCIS Los Angeles. I shared a foster home with G and he said we are brothers now

Hunter- John.

John- Cossack

The hall gasped in fear.

Hunter- I'm hunter age 34. I'm the assassin. I'm their uncle deemed by them. I trained Fox and Scorpio. Wait….

Sergeant Pena- who would pull a prank on me?

L- Someone with a grudge and a deaf wish.

Wolf- Sounds like the terrible four have gotten to you. By the looks of it you really had to make them mad. What is your real name?

Pena – I don't like your drop of the word sir.

Wolf – I'm higher ranged then you and right now I want to know what you did to get most of group two on your trail. So WHO ARE YOU?

Pena- I'm Jason Pena. Who are the terrible four, sir.

Wolf – Ben Daniels, Jez Daniels, Alex Rider and Evan Callen.

Pena- Oh, crap.

Wolf- What did you do?

Pena- May have told him at age 14 he is a good for nothing killer and he is just pretending to be a mini James Bond. I was CIA and he returned from Cuba without my friend they were died.

Wolf- I'm going to get you, but first the rest.

Pena- The married couple I tried to kill after I saw the tattoo's about less than a month ago I was mad that they betrayed their country like that and to SCORPIA never the less.

Wolf- THEY WERE UNDER COVER FOR A NCIS LOS ANGELES CHASE… what about Evan?

Pena- While you were here the last time I told him he was a disgrace to the uniform because of his childishness.

Wolf- THOSE KIDS AS YOU INPLAID ARE HIGHER RANKED THEN ALL OF YOU SO YOU WILL LEAVE THEM ALONE.

John- What do you mean higher ranked then all of us?

Wolf- Let's put it like this, we out ranked the Sergeants and almost the higher up we all are on first name base with them.

John- Where are they now?

Cub- WOLF HELP THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL THEM. EAGLE IS IN JAGAUR FOR AND FOX AND SCORP IN THE AIR FLYING.

1


End file.
